mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray
Ray is a spooky guy who comes to town after it shows signs of growth . Ray once lived in the town, but moved away "after the Essence Guy left", but comes back if you ask him to move in (saying that he has nothing better to do). He has brown hair with a fringe and has interesting red eyes. He wears a long coat, over a dress shirt, and boots. Profile There are two things Ray cannot get enough of: buckles and pockets. Interests * Spooky * Studious Hates * Fun Dialogue Hotel Introduction *Hey, I’m Ray. What do you want? Accept Move-In *Move in? Well, I guess I don’t have anything better to do. Fine. After You Build House *The house you made me is ok, I guess. I’m fine with it. Whatever. Request For More Stuff *I'd appreciate it if you suited this place a bit more to my tastes. You know, dark, like my heart maybe. Star Level 2 *What time is it? Never mind, I don’t really care. *You ever wonder what things are like for people who have a different perspective than your own? People who look at life like… a blessing, I guess? I don’t really think like that, but I wonder if people do. Star Level 3 *A ranged weapon and a melee weapon… Together what kind of weapon would that make? I don’t really know. I’m sure it would be interesting, though. *Do you ever play video games where the characters are emo, yet kind of cool? I can never really reconcile them in my head, but I always like playing as them. Star Level 4 *I used to live in this town a long time ago, but I ended up leaving because, well, the place ended up just not being as cool after the Essence Guy left. It’s a bit better now, though. You’ve done good things. *You have a favorite Essence? I’m not really sure what mine is. Spooky maybe? It’s hard to say. Whatever. Star Level 5 *Poetry’s hard to appreciate, unless you’re the author. In which case it’s way too easy to appreciate. *Black is such a deep color. I like being deep, but I don’t like being dark. I don’t really know what to do about that. *Sometimes I look at myself in the mirror and I wonder who’s looking back at me. Is it me or just some dark image of the past? It’s hard to say. Whatever. Best Friend *Wow, I never really expected anyone to care about me like this. It’s weird. Huh. Thanks, I guess. Best Friend Reward *Couch - Medusa blueprint Trivia *It may be possible that Ray is based off of'' Squall Leonhart'' from Final Fantasy. Ray's outfit and hair is similar to Squall's outfit as he appears in Kingdom Hearts. Also, when Ray talks about ranged/melee weapon, he seems to be referencing to Squall's gunblade, and when he mentions about liking to "play video games with characters that are emo yet kind of cool", he may be also indirectly referencing to Squall. *A Sim by the name of Bartholomew offered in The Sims 2 Exchange made by an official worker of EA looks similar to Ray. (link here) *Ray was originally going to be in MySims Agents (since a dialogue icon was made for him) but was removed for unknown reasons. Category:MySims Characters Category:Spooky (MySims)